The present invention relates to an embroidery data generating apparatus, an embroidery data generating method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an embroidery data generating program that generate embroidery data for sewing an embroidery pattern using an embroidery sewing machine.
An embroidery data generating apparatus is known that generates embroidery data to be used to sew an embroidery pattern on a work cloth. Generally, the known embroidery data generating apparatus generates embroidery data in the following manner. First, based on an image of a desired embroidery design, the shape of an embroidery area is automatically determined. Next, embroidery data to form stitches of a type specified by a user is generated in an area surrounded by an outer contour of the embroidery area.
Further, a manufacturing method for a decorative material is known in which, after stitches or an embroidery pattern are formed on a water soluble material, the water soluble material is dissolved and removed to obtain an embroidered object. The embroidered object is a sewn object whose shape can be maintained by the stitches of the embroidery pattern alone.